nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Hoëk
Ren Höek is a scrawny 17 year-old "Asthma-Hound" Chihuahua with a fairly long, rat-like, pink tail (which constantly disappears) and tan fur. Martin "Dr. Toon" Goodman of Animation World Magazine described Ren as "scrawny," "dyspeptic," and "violently psychotic." On some occasions Ren "lost his mind" in a "cumulative process," resulting in Ren becoming, in Goodman's words, a "screaming klaxon, neon-pink eyes dilating into twin novae inches above his jagged, monolithic teeth." Andy Meisler of The New York Times described Ren as "adventurous," "intelligent," and "emotionally brittle." Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Ren appears as a Data-card in the DS and GBA version of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Nicktoons MLB Ren appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. He throws left-handed. Status *Fastball: **** *Slider: **** *Enfuego: *** *Changeup: ***** Nicktoons: Toons Wars Stimpy appears as a playable duo-character along with Ren in Nicktoons: Toons Wars. Special Moves 'Stimpy Nose' Stimpy Nose is Ren and Stimpy's neutral special. Stimpy stands next to Ren and then Ren grabs Stimpy's nose pulls on it and then let it loose which causes Stimpy to be send flying towards the opponent. This move does much damage but also has a bit damage to Ren and Stimpy self. 'Ren Spin' Ren Spin is Ren and Stimpy's side special. Stimpy grabs Ren by his legs and then starts to spin him very fast while Ren has his fists out so he can damage the opponent. The two will automaticly go sidewards into the direction they were facing before the attack. 'Staple' Staple 'is Ren and Stimpy's up special. Ren climbs onto Stimpy's back then Ren throws Stimpy upwards, who then can grab onto something with his nose, and Ren grabs Stimpy's legs. When Stimpy doesn't recover himself they both fall down again. 'Punch/ Vomit Punch/ Vomit are Ren and Stimpy's down special. This move is a random move that just decides what to do. Punch is executed by Ren. Ren punches forwards and launches a giant version of his hand straight forwards, while Vomit is executed by Stimpy. Stimpy will just vomit a gooey something that goes straight forwards. 'Happy Helmet' ' Happy Helmet' is Ren and Stimpy's War Strike. Both of them will put on their Happy Helmet and both will be smiling very creepy. You can control them and can slam on opponents with a hammer or slam your head against them. The attacks do masive damage. Special Costume Ren's special costume is Commander Hoëk from the episode Space Madness. Commander Hoek and Cadet Stimpy are on a 36 year mission in space. The first sign of trouble comes when Ren has an outburst over Stimpy tapping his finger on the table. Stimpy attempts to calm him down with food (from a tube), but this causes another outburst from Ren whom wants real food. Stimpy runs Ren a bath and turns off the gravity to help him calm down. While in the bathtub, Ren begins talking to himself in a crazy way. He mistakens the bar of soap as an ice cream bar and begins eating it while floating past Stimpy in the airborne bath water. Stimpy finally notices that something is wrong and confronts Ren, but Ren thinks that he's trying to take his "ice cream" bar. Stimpy has no choice but to tackle him. Unfortunately, Ren believes that Stimpy attacked him because he has space madness. Therefore, he puts Cadet Stimpy in charge of guarding the History Eraser Button. All goes well until the announcer goads Stimpy into pressing the button. Upon the button being pressed, their existance and seemingly the existance of the show is erased from the world. Category:Characters Category:Duo Character Category:Unlockable Category:Male Category:Animal Category:The Ren & Stimpy Show Category:Heroes